Heroes Adventures ep 3 Kim Possible
by hero101
Summary: In the Last Episode: Richard, and Drago. Along with Moses and Haos Horus goes to Middleton High to find a Crystal for Merlin to save the Magic Kingdom or Face the Threat of what will come to. Find Out soon at Heroes Adventures.


**Hello. This Story will be about a Boy, and a Bakugan that goes on a Epic Journey throughout the Universe**

 **Stay Tune, and Your watching: Disney Channel**

* * *

 _On the Journey to save the Magic Kingdom of Disneyland, **Richard** , and **Drago** lands in the Promised Land of Moses where Maleficent tries to steal the Crystal. But Team Rocket got in the Way as they Team Up with Richard, and **Moses** with his Secret Bakugan partner: **Haos Horus.**_

 _Now where do our Heroes go next. This is Heroes Adventures._

* * *

Kaiba Corp Tower. 2018.

After a Successful Mission from the Promised Land of Judah. **Team Rocket** contains the First Crystal of the Magic Kingdom of Disneyland. "You have made Kaiba Corp, and Team Rocket proud" said **Kaiba** giving the Crystal to the Scientist.

Team Rocket were bowing to Him.

Jessie: "Thank You Master".

James: "We have been always loyal to You".

Meowth: 'And that we do always".

Kaiba turns to them. "I have a Gift for You 3" He said as the Mokuba comes in with their Pokemon, who are now Bakugan. Jessie: "Pumkaboo?!", James: "Inkay?!", Meowth: "Wobbafett?! What happen to them?".

Kaiba: "To fight Richard, and Drago. You have to fight in their Game. But when your not in Battle, They will be normal, and so does for they're bakugan as Richard has already know of this".

Kaiba: "Haos Inkay has 400 Gs, and Pumpkaboo has 390 Gs. Last Wobbafett will be your Bakugan Trap with 600 Gs". Wobbafett: "Wob-Bafett!" He said with a Team Rocket Salute.

Kaiba: "Last I have something for You" He said as He reveals a White Bakugan. It pops out. "Meet **Haos Brontes**. The Partner of Volt from the Vexos,... and Now is Yours" said Seto as He gives Brontes to Meowth.

Brontes is not a 4 arm-type from Spetra's Experiments anymore, but the old 2-arm type that is Loyal to Volt. Now He's loyal to Seto Kaiba, and Team Rocket. "I will serve You well" said Brontes with bow.

Seto: "Another Crystal is detected in a place called: Middleton. Get to it". Team Rocket: "Sir!". Team Rocket left the Tower on the Balloon.

* * *

Middleton High School.

This is the Junior Year as a Woman name **Kim Possible** comes through the Door. "Sorry! Coming through!" said Kim as she dodges all of the Classmates. She then reaches for Her locker.

From there She got He assignment, and then races to Mr. Barkley's Class. The Bell rings as Kim made it just in Time, and the Assignments is Not in Ruins. Barkley: "You on Time Possible". "Sorry Mr. Barkley, I got everything done in Time" said Kim as She gives the Teacher the Papers.

To Him, He nodded that Kim is clean. Kim goes to Her Desk as **Ron Stoppible** is there as Well. Ron: "Nice Timing KP", "I had help from Wade,... and Him" said Kim as a White, and Grey Ball comes out of Kim's Backpack.

It was **Haos Reptak**. Gunz's Bakugan in Kim Possible's World. "Ah It was no Problem" said Reptak in a Whisper for Mr. Barkley to not hear Him.

At the Entrance of the School. Me, and Moses walks in here. Moses is still the Same Hebrew Robe type. As for Me, I have White Shoe with 2 Red Stripes, Black Pants, a White Shirt, Blue Jacket with White Stripes, and a Red, and White Bakugan Cap-Forward.

"So we're suppose to find a Crystal in a School?" said Drago in My Jacket Pocket. Richard: "I'm not sure. But I wanted to check this place First". Horus comes out of Moses's Pocket.

And like Last Time: He can only talk in Hebrew Language.

Horus: "איך אנחנו אמורים למצוא את זה, אם זה לא כאן בבית הספר הזה?"=(How are we supposed to find it, If it's not here in this School?). "I don't know what You said but I can tell it can be here" I said as I keep walking.

Horus: "הו, אני נדהם. אתה אידיוט"= (Oh, I'm amazed. You Idiot). I looked at Moses since He can understand Him. "You don't want to know the Last Part" He said as Drago can also understand Horus Too.

"I better not make Him mad" said Drago who is on My Shoulder. Then We passed 2 Characters that I remember who also remembers Me. "Richard?!" said Kim as She turns around with Ron too.

"Kim?, Ron? I haven't seen You two ever since Dr. Drakken, and Shego stole the Toy Factory in Tokyo, Japan" I said. Ron: "Yeah, It was cool that You took on those Minions by Yourself".

Richard: "Correction, I took on half of them, and You did the Other Half with the Lip Gloss". "I should thank Wade for that" said Ron as He remembers the Time I helped Kim, and Ron against Dr. Drakken, and Shego.

Kim: "So what brings you to Middleton? Richard?". Before I said a thing. Kim's Kimmunicator beep that Kim Possible beep. Kim: "Hey Wade, What Up?", Wade: "Meet Me at Your Locker".

So we got to Kim's Locker as She opens it with a Computer in it. Wade: "Somethings happening, People have been seen Glowing Flashes Last Week", "Glowing Flashes?" I said.

Wade couldn't believed it, "Rich? Is that You?" said Wade as I salute with 2 Fingers. "Anyway, Here are some Footage of Some of the Flashes" said Wade as He brings it up.

The Computer turns to the Footage of 2 Teenager holding something that just flash. "Whoa! Go back Wade with the 2 hold up something" I said as Wade reverse it with a Zoom and Magnify.

The 2 were holding Cards, and not just any Cards, "Those are Field Cards" I said as the Screen turns back to Wade. "Field Cards?" said Wade with a Brow up. I looked to My pocket, and brought up a Bakugan Field Card.

"(Gasp), Those are the Ones in the Footage. How did You get those?" said Wade as Drago jumps up to Kim's Locker. Drago: "Field Cards have powers to Open Arenas for Brawlers like Richard here".

Wade, Kim, Ron, and Rufus were stunned of seening another Bakugan like Reptak. Speaking of Which. "Drago? Is It really You?" said Reptak as Drago turns around to see an Old Friend.

"Reptak?!" He said as Reptak goes on Kim's Locker too to see Drago. "It's good to see You Old Friend". Ron, and Kim looked to Me, Richard: "Drago and Reptak were Friends at their World".

Reptak: "What happen to You? Everyone though You were at New Vestroia. You told Me you were heading their. What happen?". Drago looked down, Drago: "It sort of took a toll on the Trip".

"Well back Home, The Brawlers though You were Dead. But the 6 Ancient Warriors didn't think so. They're the Ones that sent Me here" said Reptak as Drago felt bad for Everyone at Home.

But now He has something to worry about, Drago "And Dan? How is He?". "Well let's just say He's been feeling well and has been playing Bakugan with Saurs, Falconeer, and Serpeniod. He knows Your Alive and Proud to fight with Richard, and to I should thank Him as Well" said Reptak as He looks to Me.

I nodded. "Reptak belongs to Me Now, Ever since He got here" said Kim as Reptak has to agree on that One. Soon Horus comes out of Moses's Pocket. Reptak: "What the-?", Drago: "Horus! This is suppose to be a Moment Time!".

Horus: "הוא נראה לי כמו אופנוען=(He looks like a Biker to Me). Reptak: "Don't you take that tone with Me, Mister!". Horus was turned on Now, "למה אתה מחורבן קטן מחורבן!=(Why You Lousy Little Snitch!)" said Horus as He pecks on Reptak's Head.

Reptak: "OW!-OW!-OW!-OW!-OW!-OW!-OW!-OW!-OW!-OW!-OW!-OW!-OW!-OW!-OW!-OW!-OW!-OW!-OW!", "Horus! Stop It!" said Moses commanding It. Kim remembers something like this when she met Reptak.

Only Reptak hit Ron on the Head Hard, and a Bit Slow. Kim "This brings Me back memories", "Oh Yeah,.. the First Time we met Reptak" said Ron as He has that bump He had with Reptak.

 **(Flashback. Middleton High)**

Kim, and Ron were walking to School. Ron: "You know Kim. Being a Junior is a right to be Real Teenagers", Kim: "I got 5 As in Cheerleading in a Row. I can do anything". Then a Light appear.

"Whoa!" said Kim as She, and Ron cover their Eyes. Then a White, and Grey Ball rolls to them. Kim looks at the Ball. "Hey what's this?" said Ron as He snatched it from the ground.

Kim: "Ron!". Ron looked at the Sphere as It starts to move, Reptak: "Where, am I?". Reptak looks up to a Boy. Reptak: "AAH!". He jumps up to fly. "Get away from Me!" He said as He attacks Ron by bumping Him on the Head.

Ron: "OW!, OW!, OW!, OW!, OW!, OW!, OW!, OW!" Kim looks to Reptak with Surprise as He still attacks Ron. Ron: "OW!, OW!, OW!, OW!, OW!, Ow!, ow! ow! ow!".

 **(Back to the Present)**

Kim looks to Reptak who is now the one who gets bumped by the Head by Horus. Only Faster, Reptak: "OW!-OW!-OW!-OW!-OW!-OW!-OW!-OW!-OW!-OW!-OW!-OW!-OW!-OW!-OW!-OW!-OW!-OW!-OW!".

Then a Hand from Moses swipes Horus away from Reptak, and is on Moses's Shoulder. Then the was a disturbance with Drago, "Something just Happen outside" He said as He head off as I folllow.

We got outside to see 2 people with their own Bakugan, and one of them. Kid: "No Fair, You Overpowered Me". Shuji: "Admit It Punk, I won". I remember Shuji when I was a Kid, and I had Leonidas.

"Oh,... Shuji" I said. Kim: "Who?". Drago: "Shuji is an Old Rival of Me, and Dan. Including Richard". Then Shuji sees an Old Face that He never forgets, "Well, Well, Well. If It isn't Richard Serpa".

Richard: "Shuji. I thought You were at Bayview", Shuji: "I heard that there is a Tournament where all Bakugan Brawlers compete across the Universe". A Bakugan Tournament?, and Brawling across the Universe? What a Joke.

"So Punk,... You ready or What?" said Shuji as He holds up a Field Card. I can't ignore this one. He needs to be taught a lesson, Richard: "Your on, Shuji!".

I took out a Field Card. So does Kim, and Moses. Richard, Shuji: "Bakugan! Field Open!". We flip the Cards to the each other as Shuji's Card glows Green, and My Card glows Red.

The Park turns into a Arena, and to surprise Time slows down. "Gate Card, Set!" said Shuji as He throws the Gate Card of Ventus, and Dissappears with a Green Ring leaving behind, and goes away.

Shuji: "Bakugan Brawl!". Shuji throws a Green Bakugan to the Field. "Bakugan Stand" He said as the Bakugan pops open. Shuji: "Rise Ventus Fear Ripper!". Fear Ripper is a Ventus Bakugan with 400 G.

"My Turn, Bakugan Brawl!" I said as I throw down Drago to the Ring, "Bakugan Stand". Drago opens as He transforms. "Rise Pyrus Heroic Dragonoid!". Drago is a Red Grey, and White Dragonoid with 650 G.

"Ability activate: Fire Shutdown". Fear Ripper's G-Power increase by 200 G (400+600=600 G), Drago's G-Power decrease by 200 G. (200-650=450). "Go Fear Ripper with Slash Zero!" said Shuji as His Fear Ripper attacks Drago and down He goes.

Drago: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!", Drago turns back into a Sphere, and lands in front of Me. Shuji catches his Bakugan, "Hmm!" said the Boy with a Grin.

My Life Gauge dropped by 80% because of Fear Ripper's G-Power is 300 Higher. "Not Bad", I picked out a Card, "Gate Card Set!" I said as the Card dissappears in Red. I grabbed Drago.

"Bakugan Brawl!". Drago lands on the Floor, "Bakugan Stand, and Drago returns to the Field with 650 G. "Time to feel the Pain, Bakugan Brawl!". He throws back Fear Ripper, and Tan, and Brown Bakugan comes to the Field too.

"Bakugan Stand!". The Balls opens to reveal: "Rise Ventus Fear Ripper with 400 G, and Subterra Mantris with 380 G. "Gate Card open! Quinten Battle!". Reptak then flies off to the Field.

The White Bakugan pops open for Haos Reptak to appear with 1000 G. "That's not Music to My Ears?!". Quinten Battle Card is a Gate Card if only 2 or 3 are on the Field or Gate Card, and then You can summon a Bakugan available to the User.

"Wait! Is that in the Rules?!" said Shuji. "It is in the Rules. You just need to learn more about Rule 3" I said as I cross My Arms. "Yes, Like Us" said Jessie as I looked behind Shuji as the You know who's here:

* * *

Jessie: Prepare for Trouble! If you know what's good for you.

James: And make it Double, that goes Drago too!

Jessie: To protect the World from Devastation!

James: To Unite All People within Our Nation!

Jessie: To Denounce the Evils with Twerpish Bakugans!

James: To Extend our Reach to the Ones that Rolls!

Jessie: Jessie!

James: and James!

Jessie: Team Rocket Blast Off to the Speed of Light!

James: Surrender Now, or Prepare for One Brawling Fight!

Meowth: Meowth! That's the Choice!

Wobbafett: WOB-Bafett!

End with a Big R.

* * *

Richard: "Team Rocket?!", Drago: You Clowns are like a Thorn on My Side!". "Quit your Squirming as Quinten Battle is still in Play" said James. James is Right as Pumpkaboo with 390 G, and Inkay with 400 G comes out.

But when it comes to Quinten Battle, You have to make it Equal. So Horus then comes into Play as Horus is a Egyptian Hawk with Red, and Gold Stripes on the Edge of the Wings. Horus's G-Power is 620 G.

Ron is using Kim's Kimmunicator for Wade to see the Battle, Ron: "Are YOu see this Wade?", "I am, and this is stunning!" said Wade as He is in Stun.

Richard: "It's All Tied Up". Both Sides of the Amount of 1570 G for Jessie, James, and Shuji. 2270 G for Me, Moses, and Kim. Richard: "Drago, Dragon Trasher!". Drago Fires a Light Red Energy shot.

Meowth: "Wobbafett, Go with the Ability: Mirror Coat!". Wobbafett with 600 G jumps in front of the Team and Redirects the Dragon Trasher. "WOBBA-FETT!" He fires It back with 2x the Power.

"What?!" said Drago as He gets hit, and falls, "Aaaaaaaaaahhhh" BOOM! Reptak: "You okay Drago?". Drago sits up, "What was that?". Richard: "That was Mirror Coat. It has the Power to redirect the Enemies attacks with 2x the Power.

As I was Right. 1570+600= 2170 G. Jessie pulls out a Card, "Ability Card activate: Dark Power Boost". Jessie throws the Card to Pumpkaboo as She is covered in Dark Purple Energy.

"That'll increase the Chance" Said Jessie as the G-Power increase: 2170+300=2470 G. Jessie: "Now Shadow Ball!". Pumpkaboo fires the Shadow ball at Drago. Then Kim got in the Way.

"Ability Card: Shining Shield!" said Kim as Reptak goes in front of Drago and Protects Him with a Yellow Shield. 2470-200= 2270 G, Jessie: "Come On!". Richard: "Thank Kim", Kim: "What can I say. You had My Back before".

Then Moses looks the Wobbafett. To Him as the Mirror Coat can work for Him. "Listen Up, We need to use Our Strongest Fusion Abilities" said Moses as We reacted: Richard, Kim: "What?!"+ Drago, Reptak: "What?!".

Moses smiled, "Trust Me" He said. So we all agreed on it.

Kim: "Fusion Ability: Mega Harvey Cannon!", Reptak fires His Cannon at Full Blast.

Richard: Fusion Ability: Victory Charge!", Drago charges up with all 6 Attributes, and Attacks.

2270+600+600= 3470 G

Jessie: "All you end up with our Reruns", Meowth: "Ability Card: Mirror Coat!", Wobbafett soon redirects All the Attacks back at them. "Don't Forget Me, Double Ability: Slash Zero, and Slace Cutter with: 3470+2270+600+50+80= 6470 G. Richard, Drago, Kim, Reptak, Ron, Wade: "UH-OH!".

Then Moses plays a Fusion Card, "Fusion Ability: Sonic Reflector!" said Moses as He throws the Card with Horus following It in front of the Team, and Glows White. Horus catches All of the Attacks into One Yellow Electro Ball.

6470+800= 7270 G. Moses: "Horus, NOW!", Horus then fires It All back to them.

Team Rocket, and Shuji hugged together closer as the Electro Ball gets closer, Team Rocket, and Shuji: "aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"= BOOOM!

Jessie: "Ahh, My Hair!".

James: "That was Some Play that Birdy shot Us with".

Meowth: "This is Humiliating".

Shuji: "This isn't Over Punk! I will come Back!".

Then Jessie, James, and Meowth goes on top of Shuji.

Jessie, James, Meowth: (Shuji: "AHH!")"And that make Us Too!".

Team Rocket: **"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"**

Wobbafett: "WOB-Bafett!".

'They disappear with a Gleam.

Comupter AI: Team Rocket, and Shuji's Life have Reach 0. Richard, Kim, and Moses wins the Match.

"We did It!"cI said with a Arm Up. The Bakugans went back to their Ball Forms. Then Time returns back to normal. "That was Awesome, You Guys!" said Ron as He still holds Kim's Phone with Wade on It. Rufus cheered as Well.

Soon as School ends. It was Summer Time.

We had to say good bye to Kim, and Ron. But they would rather go with Us. "Are you really want to go with Us, Kim?" I said. Kim: "It's the least I can do after You help out again here".

I have to agree with Her. Reptak: "I guess We're stuck on You then, Eh Drago?", Drago: "I guess it is then, Reptak". Then Horus hugs both of them, Horus: "אה, אני אוהב את החבר 'ה שלך=(Oh I love You Guys).

Drago: "Horus?!".

Reptak: "I can't,... Breath!".

We were looking at Drago, and Reptak being crushed by Horus as We Laugh, "That is Funny" I said as we continue to laugh.

Now that Kim, Ron, and Reptak are part of the Team as Richard's Journey continues.

The End.

* * *

To Find out more on what happens. Got to Hero101 on Fanfiction.


End file.
